It's not all bad?
by PersianDiva
Summary: What happens when Urahara's experiments and recreational methods go to far, well guess we will find out! In this story things are definitely not going to go the way you want, and everything is not what it seems in the world of bleach
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok, first fanfic ever. What can I say, trying my best to make the best. I would like to give a big thank you to**___xxBrokendreamerxx___**[Sam.] And to all those that are supporting me one way or another, and I would like to thank **_Jetboardkid _**for inspiring me to create my first fanfic.**

_Disclaimer._

**Ok so in complete truth, I atcually don't own Bleach or Naruto or any of it's characthers, places, stories, and idea's.**

+ Complete Annihilation I stood before you.+

Sweating, panting, grasping for the breath that was so scarce in my body. I didn't want it, I needed it, every moment was one moment wasted, I had to keep in mind how I used my time, effectively or meaningnessly. Totally oblivious to the point that I had reached my breaking point, I had to carry on, I had to win, no other option, and if there was...I wasn't aware of it, I was so naive.

She came rushing towards me with chains, her purple hair lit up in the daylight, and her dark brown skin became a almost smooth chocolate colour in this kind of weather. She was fast, for a second I could of sworn she had hit me before she had reached me. She was Yourichi, the old leader of the Stealth force, and now the new appointed master of me, Orihime, and Ichigo Kurosaki. If it wasn't for the ginger hero, I would of probably been laid out by a woman, a purple haired woman must I add.

''When are you going to get off your ass chad, this isn't like you?'' Ichigo had said brashly, rushing into protect me from Yourichi's flexible reach. He had kicked her down right into the sand, this place was big, Urahara was nice enough to lend us the place to train and pratice, let alone chill. ''Ok, I'll try harder.'' I said in my deep clear accent, I was **Yasutora Sado** better known as Chad.

I had a deep feeling for Yourichi, somewhat like a high school romance, the only thing is I believe she is a lot older than me, but a crush can not get in the way of my training.

_Chad you can do this, defeat a middle aged woman._

_Yeah defeat the woman you love, real manly._

These thoughts were running through my head, this is not what I intended to happen. The plan was that I just knocked her around a bit, show I have made some improvements in my fighting style, but she was too beautiful and innocent to let me do that to her.

I stalled.

Ichigo came blazing with Zangetsu in his hand, he had swiped Yourichi right of her feet, she came crashing down, sliding towards me, with bruises and grazes all over her arms, and hands. She looked terrible. ''What the hell are you waiting for? Finish her off Chad.'' I looked in complete terror as Ichigo had bellowed this across the subterranean land scape we had trained in, he looked in anger, I then put my hand down to her, she had lost and she wanted to submit. She grabbed my hand, I felt her soft skin fill my palm, she stood up with quite a struggle, even at full height I had over towered her, she gave me a small smile, I was blushing hard across my deep tan, I hope she didn't notice, then Ichigo came in, heroic he may be, he was a rather a cold figure when it came to fighting. But things were never going to be the same, after this summer.

Never again.

_''_Oi, wake up sleepy head, we got community service to do._''_

I jerked up from my sheets, and I saw Renji Abari. He was a soul reaper back in the soul society, he was the one Ichigo had fought, and later on became good allies, let alone good friends. But that was last summer, this summer we had hoped we had nothing to do.

But of course my brute figure had caused a row in the streets with some punks, I was walking home from school one night, and they came in from behind, I was hit pretty badly, but I was ok. Later on Renji came, and blew the punks off, he had made them all go to hospital later that day, and **WE** got the fine, or we had to do community service.

Just like every morning in the summer. I had got up, changed into my muscle vest, and put on some jeans, and then slid on my brown old men loafers. I wasn't do anything to look stylish, I just wanted to get the Job done.

_**10 long hours later.**_

Tired. Hungry. In love.

The emotions I came back home with everyday. I wasn't going home to day, I was heading off to Urahara shop, Needed to pick up some supplies, and some food for tea. He was nice enough to sell me them at a 25% discount. Ever since, it's the only place I had shopped. ''You little bastard, get over here.'' A man had cried as a little spider had just bit him, I chuckled for a second, and the spider came crawling to me down the long street which was lit up with orange lights. I gently picked up the spider and smiled, it was a poisonous cute thing, it began investigating what was in my hand, but after it had found nothing, and placed it down. To my suprise the man that was crying with pain earlier happened to be Ichigo. Why was he coming to Urahara's shop at this time, I mean I could of sworn it was around 7:00 pm. Shouldn't he be getting lectured at home with Rukia, or watching some stupid TV show. Well nope, it seems he was dressed in a black robe, and a white tassel that had curled around the waist. His soul reaper costume.

''Hey Chad, what's up?'' He gave that cool look and 'I don't care' feel around him as he spoke to me, 10 meters away.

''Hm, nothing much, going to Urahara's..shopping.'' I exclaimed in my low pitched voice.

''Yeah, well I heard there is a problem down at Urahara's, something to do with Dimensions, I don't know, but I better hurry, Rukia was blasting her voice to me to come.'' He said in a nearly annoyed voice, but he didn't look it, as I turned my body, I waved to him, he was gone in a second, probably a split second, I decided to take a detour to Urahara's house, look around the town for a bit, while Ichigo did his job at the Shop.

_Problem with Dimensions. What does that mean?_

''Look, I don't care, if you don't book your Idea's up, I'm going to have to fire you.'' A pot bellied man, with a loss of hair, and some spectacles, in his uniform, that was a Gray and blue t-shirt was shouting across the store to Honatoro, The medic from the soul society, sweet. Innocent. And definitely absent minded, oh well. He walked away , with Honatoro following him, he turned his head a little and smirked. ''Well, hello Honatoro, what brings you here?'' Chad said in a calm voice, he was just around the corner from Urahara's shop. ''I was working at a place called a 'Strip' club? They told me that, if I don't dance in front of men, I get fired, so I left and...'' Honatoro's ranting was cut off by the fire from Urahara's shop, the place was literally in flames, did it explode? Was it something to do with the Dimensions problem?

_Oh no, I wonder if Ichigo is ok. Renji, Rukia, and of course Urahara and his friends._

The flames came into an uproar, planks of wood was flying from it in chads direction, then a big blue flame imploded from inside the store, and then one of the planks of wood had hit Chad right on the head, he was knocked out.

**To be continued...**

_PersianDiva_**: **so tell me what you think? Yeah review and what not, first fanfic and all, did a pretty bad job on first chapter in my opinion.

_Chad: _Yeah next time you knock me out when things get good, I will kill you.

_PersianDiva: _[Running away.]

_Chad:_ Al right I guess, the chapter won't be up till that fanny comes back.

_**PD~**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I'd like to thank xxbrokendreamerxx for composing this chapter. So please comment and review. And thanks to all the people that have supported me. And of course took the time to read this book. Also one more thing. I'm terribly sorry for having a massive wait between the last chapter and this chapter. Has been a busy year so far. But the delay won't be as bad next time, so keep your eye on this fanfic.

**+Life on the other side.**+

"Come on Sakura Chan!" Said the enthusiastic blonde, Naruto. "I'm hungry!"

I sighed irritably as I walked alongside him across the cobbled street through the village. "Naruto. You've already told me that five times in the last minute."

"I know, I know. But I haven't eaten in ages."

Uzumaki Naruto: One of the strongest ninja I met, but a total numbskull "You just had ramen an hour ago."

Grinning sheepishly he looked towards me, the light of the warm summer sun, catching his cerulean coloured eyes which shone with such warmth, it nearly blinded my own bice green eyes."You worry to much Sakura Chan."

I rolled my eyes at his comment, before letting my eyes wonder across my surroundings.

Everything seemed normal: people bustling all around us, going about their own business but I couldn't help but feel something seemed off. I stopped walking and stared up at the sky, which seemed clear of the smudges of clouds.

It was a beautiful clear day. So why did I feel so uneasy?

The atmosphere felt charged. Electrifying.

One important fact I remembered in my time of being a ninja was to never ignore your own instincts. It was the difference between staying alive or lying somewhere dead on a mission.

Naruto finally having realized I wasn't beside him, broke of from his mid-conversation to look back at me, confusion crossing his features. "Sakura Chan?" He asked questioningly.

I quickly shook my head, trying to get rid of all the unwanted thoughts and walked up to Naruto. Today was a day where both me and Naruto has no missions. Which was rare, taking in account how close to war we were. I didn't want to waste this day.

I smiled at Naruto, as we continued are walk to the ramen store. "Anything wrong Sakura Chan?"

"Can you feel anything off today?" I asked him. Puzzlement once again crossed his features before clearing up to understanding.

"Oh yeah. The milk I had in the morning seemed to be off." He said predictably. "Why does Sakura Chan want to know about the milk?"

"Never mind." Inwardly sighing. No point in getting him worked up about nothing. I mentally noted down to ask Shikamaru. He had to have felt something. He wasn't known as a genius for nothing.

Just as we both reached our destination, an anbu supporting the mask of an cat, stood in front of us, blocking our path. His face was inclined in my direction. I knew was coiming before he even opened his mouth. "Haruno Sakura. Lady Tsuande wishes to speak to you. Please leave to see her immediately." Without another word, the anbu disappeared leaving a trail of smoke behind. The only hint that gave away the fact someone had been there.

I turned to Naruto who looked as crestfallen as I felt. "Needs must right?" I said smiling slightly at him."Maybe next time?"

We both knew that it would be a long time before we fell with an opportunity like this one. We lived in dangerous times. Naruto grinned, nodding his head. "Sure Sakura chan. Looking forward to it." He held his hand out towards me giving me a thumbs up. "Good luck with the old women."

With only a small wave I gathered chakra at the soles of my feet and jumped towards the rooftops of the houses, going towards the direction of the hokage tower. Upon reaching it, I jumped back down on the ground lightly, entering the building.

I had been here many times: missions, reports, trainings. Even so, I still had butterflies swarm around my stomach, not that I ever let it on. I arrived at th door of the hokages office. I hoped Tsunade wasn't neither drunk nor foul tempered. I knocked on the door waiting to be called in. An immediate 'come in' followed.

Taking a deep breath, I opened the door and stepped into the room...


End file.
